


A Little Side Business

by Meticulous_Melodies



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meticulous_Melodies/pseuds/Meticulous_Melodies
Summary: Asami decides to begin a new business venture and she needs Korra to take a look at the prototype.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 191





	A Little Side Business

**Author's Note:**

> My other Korrasami fic seems to be doing very well, so have another!

When Korra stopped in front of Future Industries to meet up with her girlfriend, she couldn't help but notice the small box Asami carried under her arm. She watched with a raised brow as her girlfriend exchanged pleasant goodbyes with a few of the workers. Asami was a big believer in never bringing work home, so the box was immediate cause for suspicion and Korra couldn't help but question it as she approached.

"What's in the box?"

Asami glanced down at the box held so carefully under her arm and feigned surprise. "Oh, this? Don't worry about it."

Korra narrowed her eyes. Asami should have known those words would have the exact opposite effect. "Just tell me."

"It's nothing, Korra. Really." Asami motioned to her car – the latest and greatest model of the Satomobile. "Let's go. It's been a long day."

"Did your long day have anything to do with what's in the box?" Korra asked as she slid into the passenger seat.

"You're going to have to let this go," Asami said with a snicker. She pressed the starter button and the engine roared to life. "Ah, this is so much better than the crank start."

"Yeah, yeah, it's great," Korra said distractedly, her eyes never leaving the box Asami had placed so precariously between them. She reached a hand towards it and Asami quickly swatted it away.

"If you keep trying to sneak a peek, I really won't tell you what's inside," Asami threatened. She pulled onto the main road and guided the car towards the massive Sato estate.

"What's the difference between telling me now or later?" Korra grumbled and crossed her arms defiantly over chest.

"It's a big difference, trust me." Asami smirked. "We really need to work on your patience, you know."

"Whatever," Korra scoffed.

She waited until Asami had driven the noisy car up the long driveway and parked right in front of the ornate entrance, then reached out for the box again. Asami rolled her eyes and quickly snatched it away, placing it under her arm once more as she got out of the car.

"Oh, come on, can't you tell me now?" Korra pestered as she followed Asami into the mansion. Much to her frustration, Asami only silently went up the stairs, a playful smirk playing at her painted lips. Korra groaned and trailed close behind her.

"Asami!"

Silence.

_"Asami!"_

Asami rolled her eyes and opened the door to the master suite they shared. She set the box down on the dresser, stood in front of it and crossed her arms. "Don't blow a gasket. I'll tell you, but you have to keep an…open mind."

Korra had never been more curious about anything in her life. She tried peering over Asami's shoulder, but she was too tall. With a huff, she looked up at the ceiling. "Okay, tell me."

"I've been thinking about starting up a little side business for a while now." Asami turned and fingered the top of the box.

"What kind of business?" Korra probed.

"Well, something in the business of… _pleasure."_

Korra's eyebrows shot up, her interest fully piqued. "Oh?"

Asami began to open the box at an agonizingly slow pace. "What I have here is the very first prototype. It needs a little testing, you see."

"What kind of testing?" Korra couldn't tear her eyes away as Asami slicked her tongue over her intoxicating red lips.

Asami's playful smirk turned wicked as she removed a small object from the box. The thing was oval-shaped, almost like a flatter version of an egg, and fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. It was coated in soft black rubber and a small switch jutted out form the side.

Korra wrinkled her brow, eyeing the object skeptically. "What does it do?"

"Give me your hand."

Korra obediently placed her hand palm-up over Asami's and she flipped the little side switch. The small object jumped to life and began purring rhythmically. She placed the strange vibrating thing on Korra's palm and caught her bright blue eyes.

Korra's face lit up in realization. "Is this for…?"

"It sure is," Asami said, her voice dropping to a low, sultry tone. "Want to test it out with me?"

"Well if it's for the sake of product development," Korra grinned. She closed her hand around it and took Asami's wrist with her free hand, pulling her towards the bed.

Korra sat with the vibrating thing in her hand and watched while Asami's delicate fingers worked at the top buttons of her practical business shirt. One button…two…three and enticing cleavage and thin black lace began to make an appearance. Korra leaned forward, one arm stretched out and ready take her girlfriend by the waist, when suddenly the doorbell chimed loudly.

Asami's shoulders slumped and she let out an annoyed huff. "They'll go away."

"They better." Korra hooked her arm around Asami's waist and pulled her close, burying her face between her firm breasts.

The doorbell chimed shrilly throughout the mansion and Asami groaned. "Go away," she grumbled under her breath. Her fingers were already tangled in Korra's hair and she was eager to test the effectiveness of her invention.

But whoever was at the door was not listening. The doorbell went off multiple times, sounding desperate.

With an exasperated sigh, Asami stepped back and rebuttoned her shirt. "I'll be right back."

"Seriously?"

Asami held her hands out and shrugged. "They're clearly not going anywhere." She turned on her heel and stormed into the hallway, grumbling "This better be good" under her breath.

Korra groaned and flopped onto her back, staring up at the ornate molding on the ceiling. The little thing vibrated patiently next to her and she slapped her hand over it, flicking the switch to turn it off. Waiting was agony. She was dying to experience what the little vibrating thing could do and, as Asami said earlier, she really did need to work on her patience.

She turned her head and her eyes fell on the silent black thing. She wondered how it would feel to touch it to her most sensitive areas. Her body shuddered at the thought and a delicious heat began worming its way through her. How long was Asami going to be anyway? Maybe she wouldn't mind if Korra did a quick a test-run before she got back. It wasn't fair to leave her alone with such a tempting thing. She was pretty much asking Korra to go ahead and try it out.

Korra sat up, pressing her legs together, eyes never leaving the little thing. It was practically calling to her, demanding to be turned on and toyed with. The way it tickled her open palm was only a sneak preview. She imagined what it would feel like pressing right up against her…

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. Imagination wasn't good enough. She needed to know, and she needed to know _now._ She listened for Asami but heard nothing. Whoever was at the door was really keeping her and Korra refused to wait any longer. She stood and slid her pants off, pooling them around her ankles. She stepped out of them and kicked them aside, then swiftly tugged her shirt off.

She lay back on the bed and picked up the teasing little thing.

"All right let's see what you can do," she whispered to it. She narrowed her eyes and flicked the switch. It jumped to life in her hand, quietly buzzing.

Already excited, Korra trailed the tip of the thing down her body. Between her breasts, down her stomach, lower and lower. She let out a low gasp as she ran it over the sensitive skin of her abdomen, and the deep vibrations only turned her on even more. She could feel herself growing wetter as she dipped the thing between her legs.

"Oh!" Her back arched at the intense sensation, the vibrations stimulating her clit in a way she never experienced before. On impulse, she grinded into it, using her hand to push it harder against her soaking folds. She panted hard as the little vibrating thing hurled her quickly towards the edge. She squeezed her eyes shut, her legs tightening around her wrist as she rubbed the thing hard against her clit.

The electrical pulses ripping through her body were almost too much bear. She clenched her jaw, forcing back a loud cry of ecstasy as she continued to grind into the device. Her hips bucked, her legs began to tremble, and a violently strong orgasm ripped through her body. Every taut muscle released, and she rode on a wave of absolute euphoria.

The little thing, still buzzing tirelessly, fell from her hand and rolled aside, but her orgasm continued to grip her. She used her fingers to flick at her clit and draw it out just a little longer, enraptured by the intensity.

As her body began to calm, she slowed down her strokes. She shuddered at the almost painful sensitivity that washed over her, and only then did she have a chance to marvel at just how quickly that little unassuming thing had brought her to completion. She sat up slowly, beads of sweat rolling down her cheeks. Her entire body felt weak, and she cursed herself for not waiting for Asami to experience such an incredible sensation.

But, Korra reasoned, how could she have known? She would just have to show Asami exactly what her invention was capable of.

Just the thought of it began to excite Korra all over again.

Asami reappeared in the doorway a moment later, running a hand through her hair and looking disgruntled. "Sorry. Apparently in my hurry to get home, I forgot to sign some pretty important time-sensitive documents. I just had to take care of-." She cut herself off as she raised her head and noticed her extremely naked girlfriend kneeling on the bed, her prototype invention in hand and a wicked smirk on her face.

"You tried it without me," Asami accused, crossing her arms.

"What did you expect? I'm not a patient person." Korra tossed the little thing to her other hand and pointed it at Asami. "Get naked. I'm going to show you exactly what your little invention can do."

Asami raised a brow as her fingers went to her shirt buttons once more. "I take it I've created a quality product?"

"You have no idea."

Korra watched, biting her lower lip as Asami undressed. The practical burgundy work shirt fell to the floor, revealing the lacy black bra Korra only got a glimpse of earlier. Asami unbuttoned her pants, dipping the hem down so Korra could see the matching panties underneath before sliding them off. Asami reached behind her back and unhooked the bra, letting it slide down her arms. Her panties joined the pile of clothes on the floor and her green eyes locked onto blue lust.

Asami kneeled on the bed in front of Korra, and much to her surprise, Korra gripped her waist and maneuvered so she was positioned behind Asami. Both kneeling, Korra's legs wedged between Asami's, Korra gripped Asami's breast and gave her nipple a playful flick.

Asami let out a breathy moan and leaned against Korra. She placed her hands over Korra's and guided them downward. Without stopping, she moved Korra's hand to slip between her legs and smirked.

"I've been dying to test this thing out all day."

Korra dropped her head and nipped heatedly at Asami's neck. She ran her fingers along Asami's slick entrance and whispered "I can tell" into her ear. Asami shuddered at the low, sultry voice that only came out when Korra was really turned on.

Still teasing at Asami's entrance, Korra used her free hand to flick the switch on the little thing and it came buzzing to life once more. With it laying flat in her palm, Korra gripped Asami's breast and smirked at the shocked gasp that flew from between Asami's gorgeous lips.

"O-oh," was all Asami managed to get out.

Korra smirked and nipped at her earlobe, kneading gently. "Yeah, just imagine how that'll feel on your pussy." She gave Asami a few hard strokes for added effect and her girlfriend trembled in her arms.

"D-don't tease," Asami whispered. "Just do it."

"Now who's the impatient one?"

Nevertheless, Korra gladly did as she was told and trailed the device down Asami's smooth stomach and slipped it between her legs. Asami, not one to hold back, threw her head back against Korra's shoulder and cried out. Her arms reached out behind her and she gripped Korra by the waist.

Korra rested her cheek against Asami's, relishing in her girlfriend's pleasure. She moved the little thing in small, circular motions against Asami's clit, careful not to use too much pressure. Her girlfriend was much more sensitive than she, and she wasn't about to let Asami get off without a little teasing.

Asami cursed under her breath, her body jerking against Korra. She squeezed her eyes shut, breathing harder as Korra began to tease her entrance with the device. The stimulating little thing sent shockwaves through Asami's body and she had to lean forward, holding herself up on her hands and knees just to keep from toppling over.

A smirk crossed Korra's lips and she pressed her hips into Asami's bare ass. She leaned forward over her back and moved the device in those enticing little circles while her free hand gripped Asami's breast.

Asami cried out louder as her body tensed with mounting pleasure. Korra pressed the thing harder against Asami's clit as she kneaded her breast. Asami bucked her hips back into Korra, her entire body beginning to tremble. Her moans of pleasure were suddenly cut off as the intense orgasm erupted throughout her body. Her quivering arms could no longer support her, and she fell onto her stomach on the soft bed.

With a snicker, Korra pulled the device away and turned it off before flopping down next to her girlfriend, who still writhing in the throes of her ecstasy. Korra placed a hand on the small of Asami's back and listened to her adorable little breathy moans as she came down from the high.

"I didn't realize it would be that intense," Asami whispered into the sheets.

Korra snickered. "You're an even better inventor than I thought." She paused and raised a brow. "What gave you the idea to make this thing anyway? I always thought you, uh, really enjoyed what we do."

"Oh, I do." Asami turned her head to face Korra. "I actually was thinking of creating this long before we ever got together."

"And just what inspired such a thing?"

Asami gave her a knowing look. "You should know. You dated Mako too."

Korra stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. "I see. So, you're making this for the sake of all womankind."

Asami pushed herself into a sitting position and nodded. "Everyone woman deserves to experience what we just did." She picked up the device and studied it closely. "The vibration is a little too intense for my personal taste, though. Perhaps I could make a slider that controls how strong the vibrations are."

"Maybe you could make one for internal stimulation, too," Korra suggested.

"I already have a mock-up being made for that," Asami said.

"Are you going to produce these under Future Industries?" Korra asked. "It is definitely a leap into the future."

Asami rolled her eyes. "No way. My father would roll over in his grave if I released something like this alongside the Satomobile. This will be under a new business name: _Erotas._ The Sato name is still in it, it's not just as obvious. I have a very discreet team working on production and development."

"They certainly know what their doing. Can we keep the prototype?"

Asami laughed. "I wouldn't dream of giving it back after what we just did with it. But with your feedback, I can tell my team to go forward with this design. It will be a good start."

"Got any more prototypes to test out?" Korra asked wickedly.

"We should have a new shape finished up next week." Asami leaned over and gave Korra a sweet peck on her lips. "Shall I bring it home to test too?"

Korra grinned and wrapped her arms around Asami, pulling her close and nuzzling into her soft black hair. "You better."


End file.
